spintiresfandomcom-20200214-history
C-4320
The C-4320 is a military style 6x6 offroad vehicle which appears in Spintires and Mudrunner Overview The C-4320 is a medium sized offroad truck which is capable of hauling and loading logs, or just acting as a support vehicle. It is still not as good as the C-375 for these tasks though. Pros: * Plenty of addons including crane * Fuel efficient for it's size * Not too heavy Cons: * Tips over easily when loaded with logs (especially with the bigger tires in the first Spintires game) * Slightly fragile * No-star vehicle, so cannot be selected in the truck selection (Mudrunner only) * Can't transport Long Logs. How to obtain Spintires: It is available in the truck selection screen. Mudrunner: As it's not available in truck selection, it is sometimes hard to find. It can be found only on the Island map after some watchpoints are revealed. Addons Spintires * Carriage - Carries Load: Short Logs (2 pts) * Carriage Trailer - Carries Load: Short Logs (2 pts) * Cart with Crane - Enables crane functionality and Log Cart can be used with Medium Log Cart * Cistern Semitrailer - Fuel capacity of 3200 Liters * Crane Support - Is required to install Cart with Crane * Fireproof Exhaust - Is required to install: Fuel Cistern, Cistern Semitrailer * Fuel Cistern - Fuel capacity of 1200 Liters * Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points * Garage Semitrailer - Carries 4 garage points * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points * Log cart - Is required to install Medium Log Cart * Medium Log Cart - Carries Load: Medium Logs (4 pts) * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 repair points * Tractor - Is required to install: Cistern Semitrailer, Garage Semitrailer, Utility Semitrailer * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points * Utility Semitrailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters, Carries 1200 repair points * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 400 liters, Carries 600 repair points Mudrunner * Crane Support - Is required to install Log Carrier with Crane * Fireproof Exhaust - Is required to install: Fuel Semi-Trailer, Fuel Cistern * Fuel Cistern - Fuel capacity: 1200 liters * Fuel Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 3700 liters * Fuel Trailer - Fuel capacity: 1600 liters * Garage Parts - Carries 2 garage points * Garage Semi-Trailer - Carries 4 garage points * Garage Trailer - Carries 2 garage points * Log Carriage - Carrying Load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Log Carrier - Is required to install Medium Log Cart * Log Carrier with Crane - Is required to install Medium Log Cart, Enables crane functionality * Medium Log Cart - Carrying Load: Medium Logs (4 pts) * Short Log Trailer - Carrying Load: Short Logs (3 pts) * Spare Wheel - Carries 100 repair points * Trailer Hitch - Is required to install: Fuel Semi-Trailer, Garage Semi-Trailer, Utility Semi-Trailer * Utility Attachment - Carries 800 repair points, Carries 1 garage points * Utility Semi-Trailer - Fuel capacity: 900 liters, Carries 1200 repair points * Utility Trailer - Fuel capacity: 600 liters, Carries 600 repair points Category:C-Class